world_of_streniousfandomcom-20200216-history
World of Strenious Wiki
Welcome to the world of Strenious World of Strenious. It it got it's name for being a place where a lot has happened, and after all still stands as one - it's one strenuous, tough world, and the whole universe, actually. The name is a little wordplay from the word 'strenuous', changed to sound more like a name of a place. Strenious is a world, where magic and spells are part of the life there. There are two major powers: the Heavens and the Hell, which has their masters, and tries to keep the good and the evil in balance, so people, and other beings, on the ground-level of Strenious can live happily. Of course, this doesn't always go as planned. From time to time, the Sin Lords of Hell try to rise to the ground, in which cases the Gods of the Heavens shall ascend down from heavens to push them back, although can't always do it by themselves. That's when the heroes of Strenious come to help. Both heavens and hell have half-angels and half-demons on the ground of Strenious keeping an eye out, because demons, devils, angels and gods cannot themselves exit their dimensions to our universe, unless one of them breaks the rules first. Devils and demons, gods and angels can only come inside our universe if they are on a quest to gather souls, that belong to either of them: souls damned to hell, but refuse to go there shall be taken there by the demons themselves. Or if one refuses to go to heaven, and instead stays on the ground-level as wondering spirit, ghost, or as something else, there might be angels coming to gather these lost souls. One of the rules is, that every living creature on the universe of Strenious owes one soul to the heavens once they are born. If they do sin - break their rules - they are damned to hell. One can, of course, be saved, when they do something for their salvation. They must make up for their sins, and they shall retrieve their passage to heavens. The rules one way or another are always somehow related to the seven virtues or the seven deadly sins. If a soul's condemned to hell, shall the soul go to hell once the body is deceased. Hell, is place where you have everything you have, and will, ever want, just right next to you, but you can't reach it. You are a slave, and over time you are changing into a little imp, which does devils' dirty work. In hell, though, you can achieve fame too, and become one of the demons, but it's a harsh world and there's no room for mistakes. They torture you to death, only you can't die. Over and over again, for few hundred years, usually. And if you are going to heaven instead, you are much more lucky. That's a place where you have everything you have, and will, ever want, just under your nose. You become a little angel, and live happily forever. In heavens, you shall gain fame too, and you never know, maybe you will one day meet Abiectus, the godfather of humble, himself. Getting to know the world From the Timeline you can easily find where you were on the story, and it's a simple way to see when and what happened on this world, or universe. So go: see you on the timeline! :) Category:Browse